True Identity? Baby? Prophecy? NG Thunders Why?
by Jezzyhuntress
Summary: What happens when the Rangers learn that one of their own has been keeping their true identity from the others! And a baby comes to them and tells them a prophecy in time….and why the thunders never change into their Ninja Grab in front of the others. Tenshi of Light21 inspired my take on the dragon clan
1. Chapter 1 THE FAIRY BABY AND MORING OPPI

_**Ni**__**nj**__**a S**__**to**__**rm**____**Po**__**we**__**r R**__**an**__**gers**_

_**Tori Vanessa Omion Hanson- uncle sensei Amino, sapphire dragon, foster care, jasmine perfume,**____**adopted by the Hansons  
**__**Kelly- Sky dragon**_**  
**_**Hunter Bradley- Crimson dragon**__**  
**__**Blake Bradley- Navy dragon  
**__**Shane Clark-  
**__**Waldo 'Dustin' Brooks- dad Jack, Marah is his crush,**_**  
**_**Cam- Sensei, Cyber Cam 'Cy'**_**  
**_**Carealien 'Carly' Cate Em- OC, Emerald dragon,  
**__**Hannah Anna-Lynn Lilven- OC, Red Violet dragon, **_**  
**_**Ann Lynn Fealv-OC, Fairy**_

**CH-1 THE FAIRY BABY AND MORING OPPIES!  
Tori's POV:**  
I pulled up to Dustin and Shane's place. We were going to meet up with Cam, Hunter and Blake at Ops because Sensei what'd us to get in more training. The later too had Hunter's crimson Track to get them there. Hunter has had it for two days now. Shane comes out of the house in his red t-shirt and jean skate shorts and his skateboard in head and Dustin following him in his yellow shirt and jeans. They were the red wind power of air and yellow wind power of earth Ninja Strom Power Rangers. I'm the blue wind power of water Ranger.

~X~

When we pull up to our spot in the woods, we see Hunter and Blake aren't here yet. Whom are the crimson and navy Thunder Strom Power Rangers. We go through the water full and down to Ninja Ops, after pulling off our civilian clothing and are left in our leather-clad Ninja Grab. We find Cam- our green Samurai Strom Ranger and genius, also our Sensei's son- at his computer. Then there's Sensei who is a guinea pig- DONN'T ASK? – in his little …huh…house? Just then Hunter and Blake come in but, they're in civilian clothing.

"Huh… Hunter, Blake…you…didn't change into your Ninja Grab." Shane said.  
"Huh? Oh!" Both Hunter and Blake say.

They pull off their clothing but they are SO NOT IN NINJA GRAB! I cover my eyes fast and turn away from them. But I still saw Hunter had crimson briefs with dirt bikes on them and Blake had navy boxers with light blue –my color- surf broods.

"Dudes! You…" started Dustin but I cut him off.  
"You might what to but those back on your …UMM…look down." I said.  
"Its' safe now Tori," said Cam. "But, we have to check out something."  
"Right. So as Ninjas or Rangers?" asked Shane.  
"As Rangers just in case." said Cam.  
"Right!" said Shane.

"Ninja Storm," said Shane, Dustin and Tori.  
"Thunder Storm," said Hunter and Blake.  
"Samurai Storm," said Cam.  
"Ranger Form," They all said.  
"ha!" The guys said.

~X~

When we got to the cliff we saw a smell ship. Cam did his thing and it open to review old strolls and a bundle of blankets. Cam lifted his visors and picked it up and got this look that screamed 'HELP I DON'T WHAT THIS!' And looked at me.

"HUM…Tori could you…" started Cam, as the others and myself lift our visors.  
"UMM…if it's what I think it is then…I rather not…but…fine only for right this moment though 'cause they would get it hurt and you have those strolls!" I signed.

Taking the bundle of blankets that was a ten month-old baby girl. Yes, why do I know this? Its' call FEMLAE INSTANCKS.

"UUU…Dude! What is it?" said Dustin.  
"_IT _is a ten-month-old baby girl! _Dude!_" I said in a whisper.  
"How do…" They all started.  
"I'm a female, its' Female Instancks." I whisper.  
"Ok, lots get back to Ops." Cam whispers.

Our visors close. Cam tacks the strolls, Blake, Haunter, Dustin, and Shane get the ship, and I have the baby.

~X~

When were back at Ops Cam goes to his computer and I put the baby down on Cam's pillow on the table 'cause the others and I are on ours. I open the blanket and lifted her up and yelp and almost drop her.

"UMMM…guys this _'BABY'_ isn't human, its' a fairy!" I say in a whisper but, now my voice has lost all emotions and tones.


	2. Chapter 2 Queen of Water and Ice and Win

**Ch-2 Queen of Water and Ice and Wind Dragons!**

Lasted Time:  
"_UMMM…guys this 'BABY' isn't human, its' a fairy!" I say in a whisper but, now my voice has lost all emotions and tones.  
This Time:_

Tori's POV:

"What?" Cam said.  
"Wow Tor your voice…" Shane starts and Hunter ends it by saying. "…Just went for emotion and tonal to nothing at all."  
"Like dude you all right?" Dustin pipes in.  
"Huh?" Blake said.

"Its' a FAIRY! And I don't know if I'll be all right. But, right now the fairy is, were I'll be putting my focused on." I say.

"Why and how do you know this?" Cam asked.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I DON'T KNOW'?" yells Blake.

"I… have a lot to explains and you don't know me as well as you think." I say.

Sensei tells me to tell them now from the being.

"My name is Tori-"  
"Like, Dude we kno-" Dustin started.  
"NO you don't know stay quit all of you!"

" Now as I saw saying my name is Toria Daplen Sarkson. Daughter to Jacob Paul Sarkson-motocross champion and dragon- and Victoria Leann Omino- ninja and Sensei Omino's sister-. Born on May 19, 1991 at 1:00, in California, Navy Bay Harbor's St. May Ann's hospital, in room 191. Delivered by Doctor Ares Jason and Nurse Athena Joyson. Raised as a ninja, dragon, and to be a motocross champion in tell they expected that I loved surfing more then motocress. I'm part Dragon Clan; more precise I'm a Sapphire Coven, Blue Dragon Pack. Which has the powers of ice, water, and wind. Dragon Clan is five different covens; that are Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Ying-Yang, and Rainbow. Sapphire breaks down to Navy, Blue, Aquamarine, Turquoise, and Pale Blue. Ruby breaks down to Crimson, Pink, Magenta, and Red Violet Packs. Emerald is Lime-green and Emerald-gem Packs. Ying-Yang is Purl and Oyxin or Black Packs. Rainbow is the other Dragons. Dragons have Dragon Rage, Dragon Weakened Time, and Dragon Fare. Dragon Rage is when you make a dragon so mad that they change into an adult dragon that is out of control with anger, and only loved ones can break though to them over their rage. Dragon Fare is the same but only scared. Dragon Weakened Time is a period when we are stick in baby dragon form and are variable; which happen once a month. We can change to adult, baby, or half forms any time. There is always a Queen and King Dragons, meaning the strongest. Now the Fairies are magical people that Dragon used to grad. When I was four my parents were murdered by Lother with the Bradleys right in front of me in my hiding place. After he left I buried them and then was found and placed in the foster care system, were the Hansons adopted me an a other girl a year younger, named Vicky Ann. Then I meet Dustin and later Shane. Then we went to The Wind Ninja Academy, meeting Cam and Sensei. That about it." I said in a quiet voice that was toneless.

"Dude, Daughter to the Jacob Paul Sarkson, motocross champion!" yelled Dustin.  
"Sensei Omino?" asked Hunter.  
"Victoria Leann Omino?" asked Blake.  
"_Dragons_!" asked Shane.  
"Why used to and not still grad the Fairies? What do you mean by magical people?" asked Cam.  
"MMM…Jacob Paul Sarkson. Would that be the son of Paul Jared Sarkson and Tania Dania Surfson?" asked Sensei.

"Yes to all of you. Now Cam, Dragons come to Earth 6,000,000 years ago and the Fairies stayed on the home planet. Fedrakehjmsted or Drakealvhjmsted is what the home planet is called. Their magic is stuff like growing plants faster." I said.

"Fedakehjmed or Drkelyhjmed?" asked Dustin.  
"Home planet?" asked Shane.  
"Wait, you're not some 6,000,000 years-old are you?" asked Hunter.  
"Home as in…Earth isn't what you call home? Are you going back?" asked a worried Blake.  
"Why did the Dragons come here?" asked Cam.  
"MMM…a Thunder ninja for a mother, Lighting ninja for a grandfather, Wind ninja and dragon for a grandmother, and Dragon for a father. Making you a Thunder, Lighting, Wind, Dragon ninja." said Sansei.

"MMM…Dustin, its Fe-drake-hjmsted or Drake-alv-hjmsted, only faster said. And yes, Shane, that is my Dragon sides' home planet, and no, Blake, Earth is my home. My father's mother's mother's Father's parents were dragons and they were it just dragons. The Sarkson are all human apart from grandma who was a Sarkson my marriage, my father, and me. The Ominos are all human apart from me. And no I'm not going to my Dragon Clan family members' home planet. The legend is that we tarried of grading them or we disagreed on something with them. We don't know 'cause no one keep a recurred of it or is 6,000,000 years old to tell those of us that remain. And Huter like I said I was 4 years old when I losted my parents." I said.

"Like Dude, what dose Fe-drake-hjmsted or Drake-alv-hjmsted mean?" asked Dustin.  
Before anyone could ask anything ales I said. "Its Norwegian or as Dragons and Fairies call it Språkfredfyltevne. Språk-fredfylt-evne. Fe, as in fairy, drake, as in dragon, hjmsted, as in home, making Fedrakehjmsted. Drake, as in dragon, alv, as in fairy, hjmsted, making Drakealvhjmsted. And Språk, as in language, fredfylt, as in peaceful, evne, as in power, making Språkfredfyltevne."

"So you are Sapphire Coven, Blue Dragon Pack. What's the immense deal about names of Covens and Packs?" asked Cam.

"Each coven has a power or maktfaktor, and packs don't have many more powers of their own. Then you have the dragon her or himself. Sapphire Coven has ice or ta på glasur. Blue Dragon Pack has water or vane, wind, and ice from being Sapphire Coven. Navy Dragon Pack has thunder and ice from being Sapphire Coven. Aquamarine Dragon Pack, Turquoise Dragon Pack, and Pale Blue Dragon Pack have only ice from being Sapphire Coven. Ruby Coven has fire or fyr. Crimson Dragon Pack has thunder like Navy, and has the fire from being Ruby Coven. Red Violet Pack has healing and fire from being Ruby Coven. Pink Dragon Pack and Magenta Dragon only have the fire of Ruby Coven. Emerald Coven has flashing or lommelykt. Emerald-gem Dragon Pack are seers or loddrett, and the lommelykt from Emerald Coven. Lime-green Dragon Pack only lommelykt from Emerald Coven. Ying-Yang can read auras. Purl Dragon Pack could make one pure aging. Oyxin or Black Dragon Pack could make you relive all the evils you had ever done, but as the one getting hurt. Rainbow Coven is the one expiation it has no power apart from the separate dragon. Thought all dragons can find a soulmusikkassistant but its' had to find. So they just fall in forelskelse. And of course our seeing, haring, and smelling are heighten." I said.

" Soulmuskassistant?" asked Hunter.  
" Fourskelse?" asked Shane.  
"Soulmusikk-assistant, Hunter, soulmusikk, as in soul, and assistant, as in mate, so making it mean soulmate. Forelskelse, Shane, means love." I say.

"So, Dude, you being Sapphire and Blue means your power is ice and water." said Dustin.  
"Wind, is in there to. Right?" asked Blake.  
"You said something about queen and king?" asked Cam.  
"Yes, and there is always a Queen and King Dragons, meaning the strongest male and a female. I'm the Queen and there is no king 'cause the males aren't awake yet." I say.

"So we will have you Tori take care of the ten mo-…" started Cam.  
"No! I have my Dragon Weakened Time coming in a few minutes. That means a period of time when we are stick in baby dragon form and are variable; which happen once a month." I said.

Norwegian;  
fairy- fe, alv  
dragon- drake  
home- hjemsted  
language- språk, fagspråk  
power- styrke, kraft, energi, evne, maktfaktor, potens  
water- vane  
fire- ild, fyr, brann, bål, varmeapparat, ovn, kamin  
ice- ta på glasur, *krem  
peaceful- fredelig, fredfylt  
soul- sjel, ånd, menneske; en vennlig sjel, primus motor, soulmusikk  
mate- make, ektefelle, kompis, kamerat, arbeidskamerat, assistant, sjakkmatt  
love- forelskelse  
flasher- lommelykt  
seer- loddrett


	3. Not Ch DisclamierAN

Disclaimer

I do not only stories or any songs or characters unless I posted a made-up character or song or character writing a story inside of these stories. Otherwise, it belongs to whoever owns the copyright, such as all Harry Potter's blonde to JK Rowling and all twilight's belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I don't like a whole lot author notes, so try to post this disclaimer. Then the made-up characters plus author notes as the first you chapters in all, my fanfictions from now on.

Now try to be you were on the ball with updating from now on but I'm in my senior year in high school and there's a lot of family stuff going on in my life at all times so a little busy. So please hang in there with me and if you notice spelling mistakes, please let me know my spelling is terrible. Which is why I got a speaking Dragon kit, and for those of you that don't know what is speaking Dragon is it's basically a microphone that I speak into and it types what I'm saying.

While Enjoy my stories. And if you notice I have left one on touch for a while. Let me know about so many of that. I started at the same time so I can actually pinpoint my first fan fiction. Please don't get too upset with me. But feel free to correct any mistakes I make like I should point out when people say for the Harry Potter fan fictions that Harry's dad James was a chaser, that's not true he was a seeker by Harry or Harry is like his dad technically.

Again, I don't own the actual stories or characters are songs or poems just whatever twist I've done in the temperature in your reading or are about. Enjoy!


End file.
